


Bandit

by MessyScriptorium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium
Summary: A jewellery theft goes wrong and you are forced to hide.





	Bandit

“Put your hands where I can see them. You’re under arrest.”

The deep voice sounds near your ear, his breath moving the small hairs of your neck, making you shiver. You smile but do as he says, putting your hands in the air.

“Did I do something wrong, sir?” you tease him.

His arms embrace your waist and his playful hands slid under your t-shirt, making you giggle. You’ve always been ticklish and he’s well aware of that. Your hands grab his unconsciously in an attempt to make him stop. You both struggle a little, your loud laugh filling the room until he finally stops and you turn around.

“I love to hear you laugh.” Chanyeol is smiling down at you, his fingers caressing your left cheek.

“You shouldn’t be joking about that,” you say, smacking his chest lightly.

“About what? The arresting thing?”

Chanyeol and you have been on the run for months now. The last jewellery theft ended up badly and you were caught by a few cameras in the surroundings. It wouldn’t have been so bad if a guard wouldn’t have been injured during the escape.

“Yeah, about the arresting thing,” you agree. “I’m already nervous enough, please don’t do it again.”

Your tone is low and a light pout rests on your lips.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence falls between you two, and you can tell the importance of this moment. Chanyeol has always had a clown-type personality, forever smiling, taking things lightly. But he also knows when to be serious, when the situation asks for responsibility.

“If we go to jail, we’ll be apart.”

When he doesn’t answer, you break the silence again.

“I don’t want us to be apart.”

Your last sentence is barely a whisper, but he hears you either way. His embrace tightens. He has to bow a little to be able to rest his chin on the top of your head.

“Me neither.”

He uses his hand to guide your head up, and your lips meet. It’s a soft contact, neither of you moving, just enjoying the feeling. His smile breaks the kiss, but you don’t let him go. Your fingers tangle in his red hair and bring him down again. This kiss is more passionate, and you hear him whine.

“Chanyeol, would you make love to me?”

He doesn’t answer again but you don’t really wait for one. His hands are travelling down your body now with more urgency, his hips grinding on yours.

“Sofa.”

It’s the only word he says, but you understand enough. He takes your hand and guides you to the small sofa on the corner of the room, an old khaki thing that’s seen better days. He takes a condom from the coffee table on his way there and gives it to you. Your heart beats faster because you know what it means: you’re gonna be on top this time.

He stops just in front of the sofa and turns around, giving you a small smile. His hands are back on you, undressing you slowly. You can feel the fabric of your clothes sliding down your body, quickly being replaced by his warm touch. You wish you could be like this forever, naked, only protected from the cold by his body. Your hands are on him, too, unbuttoning his jeans and shirt.

When you are finally fully naked in front of each other, he sighs. His eyes are roaming your body and that excites you. There is no embarrassment between you two anymore. The days where you were shy in front of him are long gone and you’re grateful. Confidence has made sex so much better.

He plops down on the couch bringing you with him. Your legs are straddling his hips, and you feel his erected cock against the skin of your inner thighs. You can’t resist the urge to rotate your hips in an attempt to tease him and he whines again. You look him in the eyes and he’s staring back at you, his pupils totally dilated his mouth open. This is when he looks the more handsome, in your opinion. When he looks untamed, dishevelled and barely holding it. You guess you don’t look any different right now.

He urges you to move, resting his hands on your hips and making you rotate them again. This time is your time to whine, and he smiles.

“Wait, the condom.”

In a quick movement, you tear the foil open and take out the condom, noticing his eyes on you all the time. Your pulse is firm. When you finally take his dick in your hands, he sighs blissfully. It’s been a while since you two had sex and you both miss it. You both miss each other’s bodies, the pleasure, the feeling of belonging.

His cock is hard against your palm, the skin too soft and you regret having to cover it with the rubber. The feeling of Chanyeol being inside of you, really inside, without anything coming between you, such as a stupid condom, is the best you’ve had in your life. However, you’re not on the pill anymore and a baby is the last thing you want in your situation.

You start to stroke him, making him even harder as soft moans escape his lips. The power you have right now is indescribable. You know at this moment he would do anything you’d ask.

“Touch me, Chanyeol.”

He obeys, his long fingers grace your nipples and you jolt. A flow of electricity goes from your core to your stomach and you choke back a sob. You are wet, your fluids dripping down your leg onto his, your pussy pulsating with need.

His mouth encircles one of your nipples and you know you can’t wait any longer. You put on the condom, his hips bucking up at the touch but his mouth still not letting go of your breasts. His hands go back to your hips, leading them to your core rests just above his hardness. He pushes you down and he finally enters you. His dick fills you completely, and in this position, you can feel everything.

You put your hands on his shoulder searching for some balance and he brings you closer to him, moaning your name. When you go back down, he bites the skin of your collarbone hard and you scream. Your heart is roaring in your ears. You can feel his nails scratching up your back. His face is completely hidden between your tits and that makes his moans sound muffled.

Your rhythm quickly speeds up as one of his fingers slides between your buttocks. You stick out your ass a bit to give him access and when he caresses your asshole a shudder of pleasure travels your body.

“Oh, fuck,” you breath out, “I love it when you do that.”

“I know, babe.”

You can see his face again and the grin there moves you to kiss him. Your hand goes down between your bodies and you start rubbing your clit. The pressure on there, on your ass, and the one his cock gives you against your walls is too much. You know you’re close.

He can sense it too, your moans are getting higher, your pace quicker; so he helps you by thrusting up.

“Cum all over my cock, I want to feel your juices on my skin.”

That makes it for you. You reach your orgasm with a scream of his name and he chooses that moment to stick the tip of his finger inside your hole. You grab his hair and pull, your climax increasing, your cries of pleasure dying in your throat. He kisses your neck and forces you to go even faster, the overstimulation making your eyes water. When he reaches his own orgasm with a grunt and a particularly hard thrust of his hips, you are completely spent.

You stay like that for a while, you on top of him, his dick still inside of you, your foreheads resting against the other. When you finally recover, you look down at him. He is sweaty, his red head sticking in all directions, the tip of his big ears flushed because of the effort.

“Tell me, under what charge were you arresting me before?”

He gives you a cheeky smile before answering.

“Under the charge of stealing my heart.”


End file.
